


Proper Notification

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Proper Notification

**Title:** Proper Notification  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Owl  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/mild innuendo  
 **A/N:** Boys are not the best at communicating.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Proper Notification

~

“That was brilliant,” Ron gasped. “Quite the greeting.”

Harry, sated, grinned. “Thought we could celebrate now that we can tell your family about us.”

“We can?” Ron stared at Harry. “You told Ginny?” He made a show of inspecting Harry's bits. “Everything _seems_ to be in working order...”

“Prat. Didn't I just prove that?” Harry chuckled. “Yes, I told her.”

“Is she...all right?”

Harry blushed. “Er, I don't know.”

“What?” Ron narrowed his eyes. “How’d you tell her?”

“I...owled.”

“You--” Ron gaped. “She’ll kill you!”

“You think? I told her you seduced me.”

Ron groaned. “She'll kill _me_!”

~


End file.
